Electroluminescent phosphors are materials that emit light when energized by an electric field. Such phosphors find use as night lights, watch faces, backlighting for LCD computer screens, copy machines, automotive dashboards, control switch illumination, etc. U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,076,767; 4,859,361; 5,110,499 and 5,009,808 relate to methods of producing ZnS:Cu,Cl electroluminescent phosphors; but do not address the problem of improving the brightness of the base electroluminescent phosphor. Higher brightness is an important requirement for electroluminescent phosphors, specifically where one needs higher light output with lower power consumption (i.e., low voltage applications).